cryptidzfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:198.7.58.100
Welcome Hi, welcome to . Thanks for your edit to the Unicorn page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Somarinoa (talk) 11:05, January 24, 2016 (UTC) Your Concern It seems you never responded to my comment. We are currently working on a template to help distinguish the hoax pages from cryptids. The unicorn page was in the category hoax, due several examples of hoaxes which I mentioned. I apologize for the lack of reasoning and highbrow responses. I should have left you blocked for harassment, however, you do have some valid points and if you truly are sophisticated you will respond me in a civilized debate. I know the children on the internet use words like "retarded" and "autistic" in their conversations. This is something prepubescent people do. Also, you refused to use correct punctuation and never capitalized a single word. I find it difficult to imagine an adult who does this. However, if you are mature enough to have a civilized conversation, I would like to discuss the site's credibility with you. Please use examples and refrain from childishness spite. As for the mental discrimination against disabled people, you act is if they have committed a crime for being born under-developed and/or impaired. An adult would never use disability as an insult since so many have reared children with these problems . As medical science advances the amount of people diagnosed will increase, making it more and more likely that your children will suffer some mental affliction. As I have described, you have acted immensely immature under the false guise of being intellectual and intelligent. You have provided no evidence of intelligence and your comments clearly demonstrate atrocious grammar and capitalization. But I am interested if you are capable of making a civil, intelligent conversation, so I unblocked you to see if this is possible. I agree that a circlejerk is a problem and value your input. This site does have problems and it is not close to perfection. This wiki can be edited be anyone, which means the only way to improve quality is by editing yourself. If you do not edit, nothing will improve. If you do edit and have valuable insight, which you claim to have, you will rise through the ranks and achieve admin rights. I do not understand why people like you complain about the credibility of a site that is entirely in your own hands. You can either make it good or do nothing. It is possible that you are immensely intelligent. Then you can vastly improve the site. If you don't like something then change it. I am interested in what you have to say. Like I said, this site is only as good as you make it. Wikia is collaborative and difficult to maintain for such a reason. Please respond and make it civil and provide examples. We will see what we can do. Be the change that you wish to see in the world. Sincerely, --Australopithecusman (talk) 03:59, January 27, 2016 (UTC)